The Spastic Wardrobe Adventure
by fatalis17
Summary: When three of my friends and I are the one's who go into Narnia and not the four Pevensie children.This is my first fanfic.


**Arthur's Note: As a warning if you don't know who I am or any of my friends this story may seem really stupid to you. Also this story starts when all 4 children go into the wardrobe. Here are a few other things that'll help you understand the story: **

**Kelly replaces Peter**

**Sara replaces Susan**

**Margaret replaces Edmund**

**Diana replaces Lucy. **

**cupcake safety word**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe but I do own any changes that I made.**

**Chapter 1: In the Cramped Wardrobe**

**Kelly, the type of girl who you don't want to met in a dark alley, Sara, who is sweet but is a few cards short of a full deck, Margaret, tall, skinny, and absolutely nuts, and Diana, cute but clueless. All four of them were cramped in a wardrobe in the spare room of the CV store.**

**Flash Back: **

**Margaret backs up into some shelves then causing a domino effect with the other shelves in the CVS. The four of them stood in shock with their mouths wide open as they stared at that mess before them. The CVS employees stared at them as if they were criminals, and the angriest looking one started towards them. Margaret had taken off that second and the other three shortly followed suit. They followed Margaret until reached a spare room in the CVS. **

**The four then stood in the spare room, in silence of confusion. Margaret finally says, "O.K. way is there a wardrobe in spare room of the CVS." "Don't know and don't care," replied Kelly, "Get in, they're coming." Kelly ushered them into the wardrobe and closed the door behind her.**

**End of Flash Back**

**The four of them huddled together because of the small space. Sara begins to hyperventilate because of her fear of small spaces. But still she manages to say, "Can we get out of here now?" "No," Kelly whispers, "Do you want to be caught by the angry CVS workers?"**

**Minutes pass by and Diana begins to look from Margaret, to Sara, to Kelly, and back to Margaret. She manages up her courage to ask, "Wait, why are we in here again?" Simultaneously the three of them let out a sigh. Margaret pulls Diana in closely and says, "Well Diana there is about a dozen or so angry CVS employees chasing us, and I don't want to know what they might do if they find us. "Ahh! O.K." says Diana and nods as if she understands**

**Margaret begins to shiver, she asks, "Man is I cold in here or is it just me." Kelly replies, "No, it's cold in here." **

**Sara still hyperventilating but the others have seemed to have forgotten her.**

"**Here," says Diana, "There just happens to be some fur coats in here." She begins to pass out the coats to Kelly and Margaret and gives Sara's coat to Kelly so she could put it on Sara, since at this moment in time she is not capable of doing it herself. **

**Another few minutes pass by and Kelly seemed to be getting agitated and finally burst out, "Margaret will you stop poking me already." Margaret now being defensive says, "It's not me. I swear, you're just imagining things." "It has to be you because it's not Sara; she's still hyperventilating over here." "Well it's not me," Margaret replies. "Well, who can it be, there is no one else in here," says Kelly and turns around, "OWWWW!" Kelly screams, "Something just poked my in the eye!" "What?" asks Margaret, she then decides to look behind her.**

"**Oh my god, there is an entire forest back here." says Margaret. She heads out into to the forest with Diana close behind. Kelly headed toward the woods, but saw that Sara wasn't going to move, so she decided to dragged Sara out into the woods. **

**It was day time and the forest was covered in snow, at least a foot. As Sara was being dragged a long she started to calm down a bit. Kelly dragged Sara until she met up with Margaret and Diana. Now the four of them stared up at something that you usually wouldn't find in a forest, a lamppost. **

**Diana was the first to ask, "Why… is there a lamppost in the middle of the woods." Kelly answered, "Haven't got a clue." So, now Diana turned to Sara for an answer, which wasn't going to happen. Even though Sara had stopped hyperventilating but now she repeatedly said, "Oh fuck, oh fuck." **

**Well of course Margaret always had an answer whether it was right or not. "Well, maybe all the little forest creatures like to gather at the lamppost and they all take turn doing a pole dance." Then Margaret thought it would be appropriate to demonstrate the pole dancing. "Margaret," Kelly shouted, "We don't need a demonstration of the pole dancing." But Margaret continued to dance, but then she stopped and stared off in the other direction. Then out of no where Margaret takes off in that direction.**

"**Where are you going?" yells Diana and Kelly together. Margaret shouts, "SOMETHING SHINNY!" Kelly and Diana looked at each other in disbelief that their friend has just did, she was chasing something shinny. **

**Sara's "oh fuck's" had gotten louder. Kelly over to Sara and looked her straight in the face but that didn't work. Kelly tried a few methods to get her to stop but nothing worked. As a last ditch effort Kelly decides to slap some since into her. Sara finally stops and places her hand on her stinging cheeks. At first she looked at Kelly with a hurt look but then that face turns angry. She slaps Kelly back in her arm. Kelly rubes her arm where Sara had hit her and heard Sara said, sternly, "Owww Cupcake!" Apologetically Kelly said, "Sorry, but Margaret just ran off and we need to go after her." "Luckily, she left a trail in the snow," said Diana. So, Kelly, Sara, and Diana followed the trail that Margaret left behind. **


End file.
